valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Isod
Category:Gods Goddess of oppression, Isod is known by many names. In the Abyss, she is known as Illixtyl; on Kharlia, she is referred to as the scion of slavery or lady of lords. Isod has been around as long as the ideal behind her has, when mortals were young and they sought to control one another. Isod often takes the form of a female iron devil. Core Statistics Name: Isod Intermediate Deity Symbol: A feminine outline of fine, iron chains. Alignment: Lawful Evil. Patron Creatures: Iron devils, evil lords or leaders. Domains: Oppression, Slavery. Cleric Alignments: LE, LN, NE. Favored Weapon: A whip. Relatives: Daughter of Dearuhk, half sister of Searith and Shof'uk. Mother of Illiaster. =Relationships= Terribly paranoid of those stronger than her, Isod takes to her territory and her domain with great scrutiny as to allow no unnecessary flaws. She doesn't deal with her kin unless compelled to by her mother, and spends the majority of her time trying to usurp control of more layers from her kindred devil-kind in Nuzalheim. She is the closest evil god to Dearuhk, considering her dark mother to be the only one above her. In regards to the gods of good, Isod has had a rivalry with Elan, god of air, since the First War. This feud has managed to keep Isod on her toes, but is seen as more of an idle game to her than any real threat. Followers Isod is a strict and somewhat sadistic goddess, demanding the best from those she considers thralls which, incidentally, seems to include all mortals. Those that worship Isod are usually intelligent evil creatures or mortals wishing to control their fellow kind. More often than not this includes corrupt nobles, power-hungry wizards, mindflayers, and other schemers that are willing to use patience over haste. The Circle Master Nybbas is known to have an infatuation with her, funding several shrines to the goddess of slavery throughout the Abyss. =Functions= Isod embodies the essence of slavery and forced servitude. She is the corrupt legal system, the law used to fund the rich and seep the poor. Isod is the patron of iron devils and initiates them during their rebirth in Nuzalheim. It is not her strict duty to do so, but Isod keeps painful logs of every soul that enters Hell and tries her best to track their whereabouts, so that she knows who has the most power in the underplane. =Residence= Isod dwells on the 301st layer of Nuzalheim, owning a smattering of other layers as well. Her conquests rise and fall with each day, sometimes taken by force, otherwise bartered away in exchange for souls. Her lair, known as Castle Anguish, is a keep reinforced with several walls made from chain and other interlocking metal designs, and it is as much of a maze to get out of Anguish as it is to get in. Her castle is kept meticulously clean, as it is Isod's last palpable piece of ownership after her own being should everything else be taken from her by rival devils. =History= Firstborn to Dearuhk after the corruption of the Ortus Vita that blasted Nuzalheim into the hellish landscape it resembles today, Isod arose when Dearuhk gazed upon the enslavement of mortals at the hands of the Seven Sins. Since then, throughout many ages and worlds, Isod's power has grown as the ideal of slavery becomes hallmark in civilized societies. She is perhaps as close to her mother as she is simply because she represents such a huge portion of what evil is to mortals and how it is constantly abused; to strip another's freedom and barter away someone's life for money or less is so common and wicked that some question if Isod is not simply Dearuhk in a more active form. There is a part of Isod that wishes this were true.